Hallelujah
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: "Are you saying Blaine's my angel?""No, Kurt. I'm saying you're his,"When gypsys are outcasts from everyday life there are those who sympathise and those who hate...but can the person you love help you overcome it?Klaine, Brittanna and most show pairings


A/**N- If this offends anyone, i will take it down.**

**Summary; In a world were gypsys are an outcast group, its surprising to find...when the person you love is one of them. And when your family hates the very ground you walk on...can that love survive?**

* * *

><p>Blaine could still remember when he'd first saw Kurt- a pale, wide eyed boy that was so uncomfortable in his own skin it was comical. After he found out the reason, he had to admit it wasn't so much.<p>

He'd...liked the boy. Not just in the friend way, and -thanks to both David and Wes' encouragement- had traded numbers with Kurt, simply to remain friends. It would be good to have another close gay friend, other than Nick. As the weeks and the coffee dates went on, he couldn't help but grow closer to Kurt, to want to know him. It was so stereotypical- developing a crush on the first gay guy that he'd met that didn't go to his school. But it wasn't as bad as when he'd had a 'sassy gay' moment when Nick commented on his cuteness. His hand had clapped over his mouth as Jeff, Nick, Wes and David all smirked at him, the realization dawning that it had been a set up.

Well done Blaine. They'd been through a lot together; he'd given Kurt a better first kiss just a week ago. He'd always remember the tight feeling across his chest as they sat at their coffee, before steeling himself to do it.

Perfect.

Then he got that call from a sobbing Rachel, and Mercedes had taken over, slightly better, but all he could understand was...was...

In the short of it, there had been a dance move gone wrong, and Kurt had cracked his head off the floor, rendering himself unconscious. At least, that's was the doctor had said in his soft voice, looking apologetic as he explained how they had done everything they could, but they needed for him to wake up.

He'd been at Kurt's bedside since he'd had the call. School had finished, and they were just starting Warbler practice when his phone had started to play Kurt's signature tune, "Single Ladies,". Blaine had no idea why it played the tune, Kurt just seemed to love it.

And then he'd dropped his phone.

His eyes felt heavy, but he couldn't sleep. Burt wouldn't leave his sons side, and Carol was looking after the ND's in the waiting room. The Warblers had returned to school, regretfully after being driven there by the French teacher who Nick -Blaine was pretty sure he was at least bi, judging by the way he stared at her legs- was totally crushing on.

He shuffled in his seat, determined to keep himself awake. That was when _she_ walked in.

She walked into the room, her ankle bracelets jangling as much as the thin silver ones on her wrist. She shoved them up her arms to were the linen long shirt she wore bunched up in a dirty white pattern over sun-beaten skin. A thin scarf, the colour of her eyes was wrapped around her middle, stopping just below the bust and was decorated by bright swirls of silver. Her skirt was a forest green, swishing when she walked over thin, supple calves. Her right ankle was covered in multicolor of metal bracelets and a few plaited leather strips, resting over a bare foot. On the other she wore a blue scarf, the tips pointing out from the knot rather than to the floor. Her hair was a chestnut waterfall, stopping midway down her back and held back with a dark blue scarf.

She looked like she had just walked out of a story book.

Gypsy.

Two more followed behind her, each as familiar as the first to Blaine. The new girl was shorter than her friends, with darker hair, slightly shorter and tied up in a complicated plait, her cut off jeans scraping together as her feet slapped against the floor in the silent room. Her t-shirt was a dark blue linen, mostly clean unlike her mud stained jeans. Her eyes flickered nervously like a spooked horse, keeping her fingers tangled with that of the boy, who's dark eyes were focused on her alone. His arms were muscled and slender, just like the girls but his legs were kept covered by his grey dirty jeans but the top of his chest was revealed by the open necked, too big green shirt he wore.

It was comical how out of place they looked in the small clean little waiting room, in which the modern day members sat.

Then Gwen's eyes caught his and he felt the pool of dread in his stomach as her face contorted into a fierce snarl, still with the strange beauty that had haunted him since he first met her. Her turquoise green eyes glared before she hissed the name, "Anderson," like an insult, "What the fuck are you doing here? You are no friend to us,"

The brunette haired boy beside her glowered, but the small girl simply clung to his dark shirt, a look of worry on her face before she whispered, "Not here. Patients,"

The New Directions were simply watching them with the air that was confusion, but ready to defend Blaine if it called. Blaine himself was resisting the urge to glower at the trio, "I'm here for Kurt. I don't know what your relation-,"

Gwen snorted, an unbecoming sound to her nature, which Blaine knew to be a very positive, friendly one, "I'm his best friend, Blaine. Just like I always have been,"

Blaine bit his tongue, unsure of what to say. The metal clicked against his teeth, reminding him of the job she had done and he scowled, "I don't see how, seeing as he's never mentioned you," he glanced at the other glee members, feeling the pang of the missing counter tenor, "And judging by the looks on their faces they don't know you either,"

"Rachel Berry, thinks she's the best singer in Glee and Kurt's competition, even though he can sing better," Gwen said stonily, "Finn Hudson; Quarterback, was with Quinn now with Rachel and Kurt's first male crush," she pursed her lips, eyed tightening before she pressed on, "Called my best friend a _fag_. Quinn Fabery; Head Cheerleader, was pregnant with Puck's child, is with Sam. Sam Evans; naturally brunette, is with Quinn, plays guitar, Kurt liked him till he realized he wasn't gay. Noah Puckerman," she paused an shot the boy a dirty look before almost growling, "Kurt's tormentor. Father of Quinn's child. Plays guitar. And Kurt may have forgiven you but we haven't," all of the trio shot dirty looks at the mohawked boy, before Gwen yet again continued, "Mercedes Jones," she turned to the girl, and for the first time, gave her a genuine smile, "Resident diva, sassy, great soul singer, and Kurt's best friend, other than me. Thank you," there was a shocked silence before Gwen untied one of her many leather cords around her neck and threw it to the black girl, "That will keep you safe,"

Mercedes blinked, "Safe?"

Gwen nodded, "Gypsy thing," she turned back to Blaine and resumed her monotone, "Mike Chang, brilliant dancer but not a confident singer, dates Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang, sweet goth who is rather shy. Did date Artie. Artie Abrahams, wheelchair, geeky, but adorable all the same. Brittany S. Pierce; known for being confused, Kurt's first female kiss at his school, when he pretended to be straight for a while," she smirked as she said it a little.

"Who's the other Brittany that dated Kurt?" Brittany asked the wheelchair bound Artie.

Artie had to bite back his laugh, holding his girlfriends hand, "You,"

"There's someone called 'You'?"

The gypsy's stared at the girl for a minute before exchanging a glance and nodding. They threw another bracket towards the pair, which Artie helped Britanny put on, "And that brings us to Lauren Zizes, Puck's current girlfriend and owner of his testicles,"

There was a shocked silence before Lauren simply said, "Yeah, that's pretty accurate,"

"Which brings us back to Blaine Anderson," Gwen and Blaine watched each other carefully, the girl taller than boy as they circled each other like cats, "Dalton Academy. Star of the Warblers and Kurt's crush. But I don't think it would be so, if he knew who you were,"

"What the hell do you mean?" Blaine snapped, impatient with her game. He knew why the gypsy's hated him, but why would Kurt dislike him? They had done nothing but positives for each other!

Gwen slowly uncrossed her arms, the look of realization dawning, "You really don't remember?"

Blaine was instantly suspicious, "Remember what?"

Gwen shook her head smirking, "Nothing. But you better make amends soon, boy. Because you've made my boy a hell of a lot happier in the past month without me than he's ever been," her eyes were cold as she glared at him, "And as much as I fucking hate you, you make him happy,"

She turned with a sigh, her back to Blaine but facing Kurt's other friends, "Some of you I can't understand why," she sounded exasperated, "Kurt had befriended you, but hey, I'll put up with it," Finn and Puck shrank into their seats a little, looking embarrassed as the blonde and brunette watched them, "You're all probably confused as to why I'm here, and what I have to do with Kurt," she smirked, "Well children I do believe it's time for a story! Elizabeth Hummel lived her life a very different way from what it appears before she met Burt and had her son Kurt.

"Kurt has been traveling with me And my friends and family every year since he was two,"

Blaine felt the dread wash over his skin like a tidal wave, but his mouth was sucked dry of any moisture with fear. He knew she was about to say those dreaded words and-

"Kurt," Gwen said eventually, deliberately turning around to see Blaine's horrified expression, "Is a gypsy,"

Kurt was going to hate him.

* * *

><p>She took deep breaths when she was outside the waiting room, Sheila, Guinevere and Rory watching her with concerned eyes.<p>

She gulped down air, shaking her head from side to side. Her ponytail wiggled and danced across her back, curls bouncing rapidly.

"I can't go in there," she whispered, "I just...can't,"

"It's okay," Gwen put a soothing hand on her arm, her golden skin like Gwen's, only through birth rather than sun exposer, "D'you want to go see Kurt?"

She could only manage the barest of nods. Gwen frowned, looking like she wanted to stay, but she knew she had to find Burt, "I'll see you in a bit,"

She could do this; she was a badass bitch the last time she was here- no one and nothing stopped her from being her. But...the last tome she was here she had said 'I love you'. And she wasn't quite sure if she could say it again.

"You okay?" she didn't need to lift her head to recognize the face that accompanied the soft arm around her shoulder.

She sniffed, wiping away the traitor tears, "I'll be fine,"

Sebastian sighed, resting his head on her shoulder, "Kurt wouldn't have called for us if he didn't think it was best," he turned serious eyes on her.

She shook her head, brown curls shaking. She smiled at him through her tears, "I wouldn't regret it for the world,"

Sebastian smiled, the one that made straight girls and many a boy weak at the knees, "Then go in and show them,"

"Come with me," she demanded, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her, "You need to meet them,"

Sebastian pulled a face, "But they're a bitch to Kurt-,"

"And so are you," she replied, pulling him towards the two large doors for the waiting area.

Blaine looked like a bombshell had hit him when his eyes flickered up, confusion written in them. But she wasn't focused on the warm honey gold swirls of his eyes.

Though she hated him as much as the other three, she was much more focused on a pair of very, very blue eyes. The owner of which eyes was standing up shakily, her face pale and voice hoarse as she whispered:

"Santana?"

She was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Good? Bad? Continue or Scrap? I'm not sure how this story arc is going to pan out yet, if I continue it :) So far, I've only got two OC gypsy's. I wasn't planning to make more, and was actually gonna use some Warblers. P.s. The boy was Rory :). Who is not as adoreable as Kurt, but I love that boy's accent ;). Also, I'm not sure how to continue- do you want to know why Santana's with the gypsy's or this to continue and wait for Kirt to explain later? Or will I do a flash back next chapter?**


End file.
